


angel

by sleepyangel



Category: TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise
Genre: M/M, here please take some soft fluff as an apology for my other post, its not bad tho this is just sap, some implied self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyangel/pseuds/sleepyangel
Summary: Being in love is weird, and it makes you think sappy shit like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> soRRY this is written in a weird style aaa  
> this is kirbs perspective if its not clear enough rip

There's nothing in that voice, that voice that rings of sunshine and birdsong, that can save you. There's nothing in those soft wings and gentle eyes that can take away the heaviness in your arms, your eyes, your legs. There's nothing in that boy that will take away the perpetual depression weighing on you. But god, it's close enough.

When he kisses you with those slightly-chapped lips, when he holds your hand and you can feel how he's a bit colder than you, when he tells you with that sunshine voice that he loves you, you can almost feel him lifting the weight right off your tired mind. You can almost imagine those lips clearing some of the sickness from your mind with every kiss to your forehead.

He's no cure, but he's the closest you ever had to one.

He doesn't notice how much it means; he's never been the most observant. The mundane affection, casual touches and idle hand-holding, are just a part of life for him. He doesn't notice how your eyes light up, how the feeling of being important to him brings you to the verge of tears every time.

You don't resent it. You can see that he loves you, even through all the insecurities that blind you. He doesn't give the same smile to anyone else; that smile is just for you, those hands are just for you. He doesn't tell anyone else what hurts him, what scares him, what he needs.

You've taken it upon yourself to care for him, to protect him from every monster out there in the world. He notices it, in how you grab his hand when strangers walk toward you, in how your voice grows softer when you're with him. You've made a mental list of people to protect him from, people you'd never trust near him, a mental list of liars and monsters and manipulators. In truth, you know he can take care of himself, but keeping him from any harm is what keeps you going on the bad days. 

On nights that you can't stop yourself from breaking down, he loves you all the same. On nights that you can't stop yourself from worrying yourself sick, he loves you all the same. He helps you clean your wounds, he helps you throw away your pills, he helps you remember to eat, and he never acts annoyed like you expect him to. He kisses your scars and he tells you, every time, that it's not a bother. It gets easier to believe every time.

Despite all the hell your mind puts you through, it only takes one look into his eyes to know it's worth it. He's worth it. No sickness on Earth could keep you away from your angel.

For the first time in years, you're happy.


End file.
